Never Alone
by AldabaranFox
Summary: A new mission and partnered with another Master/Padawan team, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are sent to monitor a dispute between a galactic mining corporation and planetary government. Still struggling with issues from their previous adventure and faced with new challenges, how will our Jedi cope when the situation becomes dangerous and spins out of their control? (5th in Ways of the Force)


**Hello, hello! Welcome to the fifth installment of _Ways of the Force_. Yay! Welcome back to all my old readers- I hope this story is as enjoyable as the others and sorry you've had to wait patiently for so long! If you've just stumbled across this and haven't read any of the other stories in this series may I suggest you do? Only because it will help you understand the goings on in this story! :) This will still be here when you're done!**

**My apologies for taking this long to start up this story- being a finalist at Uni is draining to say the least. But I've got most if not all of the chapters shaped up so hopefully (I always say this) updates will be frequent. Only problem is that my dissertation is due in January (oh dear) so I'll be juggling a lot at the moment! But it's the holidays finally so who knows? **

**Strap in and let's get underway on another Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan adventure. Be prepared adventure, hurt/comfort and unbelievable cliffhangers (sorry guys- they're back!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- A New Mission**

Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, fourteen years old (nearing fifteen), sighed as he approached his shared quarters in the Jedi Temple. It had been a long day. A_ really_ long day. He hoped that he never had to experience a day like that again. All he wanted now was his bed. Anything else could go and...Obi-Wan mumbled a choice Huttese curse he hoped his Master would never catch him saying.

He had been up before sunrise to meditate with his Master, eaten a quick breakfast, then gone to first class and second class. After those Obi-Wan had sparred with his Master for an hour, followed by an even quicker lunch. Then there had been more classes, an almost inhaled snack in between and then two hours of research in the Archives with his study group for a presentation the following week. Now his stomach was growling with the thought of dinner and the rest of his body wanted to drop with fatigue. This routine had been his norm for nearing six days now and the young Padawan was exhausted_._

"Ah Padawan, you are just in time," Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn announced, checking his chrono as his apprentice stepped into their quarters. He was reading a report while seated on the sofa in the living area. The Jedi pair was residing currently on Coruscant, in the Jedi Temple and had been for the last two months. The door slid shut behind the teenage boy with a soft hiss and Obi-Wan removed his boots while balancing a stack of data pads in his arms. He angled his head around them to see his Master.

"In time for what Master? You didn't mention that we had any plans for this evening," the Padawan asked slightly suspiciously, moving across to the dining table and carefully putting the pads down. He wiggled his fingers a little, which had been losing circulation and cramping up due to the heavy load he had carted all the way from the Temple Archives. He and a few other students in his class were doing a research project for Galactic History and had just begun to collect the data. He groaned inwardly. Knowing his Master, Qui-Gon had probably decided on a spontaneous training session, involving lots of katas and drills ending with dead-from-exhaustion Obi-Wan. He was almost prepared to beg to be allowed to go to bed. How unusual would that be?

"We've got a meeting with the Council in approximately five minutes," Qui-Gon said, putting down his reading.

Obi-Wan flagged even further. Today was not his day. "A Council Meeting. Oh ok. In five…in five minutes? Five? Master, why didn't you contact me earlier?" Obi-Wan complained without any real heat, trying to flatten his unruly short hair and brush the dust of his shoulders from where he had been right in the depths of the archives. "Is it a mission?"

"I would have informed you earlier- I only just got the message myself Padawan. And yes, I believe we will be briefed on our next mission," Qui-Gon said, collecting his cloak from his room and re-entering the common living area, striding past his Padawan for the door. He glanced back at the young boy behind him, lips twitching slightly. "Whatever you try to do to your hair Obi-Wan, I don't think it will ever behave itself. Let's go now. Oh that reminds me- after the meeting I have a few kata exercises I want to run by you in the training halls."

"Yes Master," The Padawan replied resignedly. Sometimes it seemed the Force_ and_ his Master were out to get him_. Together_. It had to be a conspiracy of some kind. Too caught up in his own thoughts, Obi-Wan missed the small teasing smile on his Master's face as the two of them left that was followed up by a concerned frown. The door hissed shut and locked behind them.

It had been a difficult and partially unsettling two months for both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan while they had been stationed on Coruscant. After the events on Rhasta, both Jedi had undergone healing, physiotherapy and in Obi-Wan's case some mild mind healing for the injuries they had sustained. Qui-Gon had physically suffered greatly at the hands of the former Jedi Sony-Da after being kidnapped on Rhasta and had been reluctant to let his Padawan see, wishing to spare the unnecessary guilt Obi-Wan still felt at the mere mention of the deceased dark Jedi. Obi-Wan had visited the Mind Healers a few times, after the nightmares had refused to abate and had tormented his sleep for a week after they had returned. Both Y'Chiryō, the Temple's Master Healer and the other Mind Healers wanted to check that there was no residual effects left by the poison Qui-Gon had been injected with that had travelled across their Master-Padawan bond and infected Obi-Wan's body, nearly killing him.

In addition to the physical wounds the pair carried, there was a deeper underlying problem that both Jedi were reluctant to address. The trust that had weakened between them. Qui-Gon had not told Obi-Wan of Sony-Da's escape- believing it would keep Obi-Wan safe. Obi-Wan had disobeyed orders and left the safety of the Temple, directly against Qui-Gon's orders, in addition to not being well enough to rescue his Master and tricking Senator Tarin. While the two had spoken of both incidents and come to an agreement of sorts, Obi-Wan could not help but wonder what else Qui-Gon kept from him- even for his own good, whereas Qui-Gon wondered if his Padawan would obey his orders if it meant Qui-Gon's life was forfeit. This would not do between a Master and Padawan. They needed total trust in each other.

"The here and now Obi-Wan."

"Yes Master," the Padawan apologised, away with his thoughts as he lengthened his stride to catch up with his Master as they headed for the Council Chambers.

* * *

When Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arrived outside the Council Chambers they were both surprised to see another Master waiting also to be allowed in to see the Council, a small Twi'lek hovering nervously by the Master's side. Obi-Wan glanced at his own Master but Qui-Gon did not seem to be any the wiser than he was, although he hid his surprise much better, barely raising an eyebrow at the turn of events, taking everything easily in his stride. Obi-Wan made an effort to make his face appear blank and serene, while inside he wondered what was going on.

_/ Patience Padawan. All will be revealed when it is meant to be. / _Qui-Gon's soft rebuke came across the bond and Obi-Wan quietened his mental questionings, nodding. A brief swell of fondness crossed the bond; the equivalent of Qui-Gon placing a hand on his shoulder in support and Obi-Wan felt calmer.

"My, my! Qui-Gon Jinn! It's been a while!" the Master recognized the approaching team and walked to greet them, holding out a hand which Qui-Gon shook warmly.

"Antaro, it has been too long," Qui-Gon smiled in recognition at his old friend. "I don't think I've seen you for a couple of years now."

Master Antaro Wei'lat nodded in agreement. He was as tall as Qui-Gon, though not as broad in the shoulders. He was a Firrerreo, from the planet Firrerre in the Outer Rim Territories, with golden honey coloured skin and hair that was black at the roots and white at the tips, trailing down his back. Fierrerrons had extremely long lives but the Master looked relatively youthful to Obi-Wan, though in all honesty, this was the first one he had met, having only briefly learnt about them in class. There was not very much knowledge about the race.

"It must be at least that, as I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting your new apprentice." Master Wei'lat looked past Qui-Gon to where Obi-Wan was standing a little way behind, where Qui-Gon had left him to greet the other Master. "I've been off-planet for at least a year and a half."

"Yes, Antaro, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon introduced his Padawan to his fellow Master. "He's been my Padawan for nearly two years now."

"It is nice to meet you Master Wei'lat," Obi-Wan bowed respectfully to the Master. He couldn't believe it was two years since Qui-Gon had asked him to be his apprentice. It still felt like yesterday even though the two of them had a number of successful missions under their belts. Two years had zipped past.

"Two years? Well, it's nice to finally meet you Obi-Wan Kenobi. When I arrived back at the Temple I heard Qui-Gon had an apprentice again but had yet to see for myself. I've been rather preoccupied anyway. This is my Padawan, Aayla Ven. Aayla, this is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi." Master Wei'lat moved to the side and both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon saw a small Twi'lek girl standing just behind the tall master, her purple lekku twitching nervously.

"Hello Padawan Ven," Qui-Gon nodded to the short apprentice who returned a bow so deep, her lekku nearly touched the floor. Obi-Wan bowed in recognition also. He recognized her from his initiate days, she was only three years younger than him and they had been in the same Clan in the Temple Crèche. She barely reached his shoulder in height and looked very short compared to her Master.

"Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi," the shy Twi'lek greeted the other two Jedi.

"We've only been together for three months," Master Antaro explained to Qui-Gon. "Still testing the waters, but she's doing very well. I believe the Council has summoned us for our first mission. What about you?"

Qui-Gon looked thoughtful. "My understanding was that we had been called for a similar purpose," he replied.

If Master Antaro was surprised, he did not show it, just as Qui-Gon had not. However, nothing more was said as the doors to the Council opened and the two Masters were waved in along with their apprentices. They assembled before the Council, all bowing in unison as did Obi-Wan, the young looking Twi'lek Padawan quickly copying.

* * *

The Council was not in full session, Obi-Wan noticed as he surreptitiously glanced around without giving the impression of staring. There were a few empty seats but Masters Yoda, Windu, Adi Gallia and Ki Adi Mundi were present along with a couple of others. Master Windu stirred in his seat.

"A new mission has arisen on the planet of Solusar. A dispute between the mining corporation OrePlex and the people of Solusar," Mace began, glancing at his data pad notes. "OrePlex has a contract with the Solusar Government to mine on Solusar but after examinations of the planet, a large deposit is beneath land considered sacred by a minority clan of the Solusarians."

Qui-Gon absorbed the information, already thinking it over. Years ago he had been present at negotiations involving OrePlex. The corporation was known for doing just about everything in their power to get the deals they wanted. Money was power and OrePlex had a mighty reach. The company had already had charges brought to it for bribery, intimidation and corruption. Huge legal fees had waved the charges away in the Galactic courts.

"There have been minor confrontations on both sides. The Senate has set up negotiations but the sides have asked for a team of Jedi to oversee the talks which will take place in the city closest to the potential mining site," Mace continued. "The Solusar Government is new and the planet only recently has joined the Senate. The Chancellor is concerned that the best interests of Solusar will be ignored by OrePlex in favour of profit."

"Wondering you are, why two Jedi teams this needs," Yoda added after Mace finished.

Obi-Wan got a glimpse of Qui-Gon's face and his Master was as smooth and passive as ever before the Council. Master Antaro had not moved either, though Padawan Ven still looked slightly in awe of the venerable Jedi Council members she was standing before.

"We believe it will be good experience for younger Padawans to gain some work in the field of negotiations between a large corporation and a planetary government," Ki Adi Mundi spoke up. "Particularly as Solusar is considered a safe world and the negotiations while vitally important are not expected to be hugely complex. It will be a learning experience in a real environment. The reason for more than one Jedi team is to give experience for the younger Padawans to work in teams and with the Masters to ensure that OrePlex does not try any underhand dealings."

Obi-Wan almost stiffened before he controlled himself. Was he being classed as a 'younger Padawan'? One who had little experience? He had already been on at least four major missions with Qui-Gon. Did the Council still think that he did not have enough experience? Or did they not trust him to go alone with Qui-Gon to Solusar? Carefully shielding those thoughts Obi-Wan schooled his features tightly. He felt a slight movement in the Force as Qui-Gon shifted imperceptibly next to him. Obviously his thoughts had not been quiet enough.

"Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi, Master Wei'lat and Padawan Ven, you are to leave for Solusar tomorrow morning to attend negotiations immediately and find a peaceful solution. More information will be sent to you. May the Force be with you," Mace Windu intoned, nodding his head at the group of Jedi in front of him.

The Masters and Padawans gathered bowed before the Councillors and together were dismissed, robes flapping around ankles as they strode out of the Chambers.

* * *

Having said goodbye to Master Antaro and Padawan Aayla, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan headed back to their quarters in silence. Obi-Wan followed his Master inside and headed towards the small kitchen to prepare dinner. Afterwards he would pack. Now used to going on missions it did not take him long to identify the necessities and pack quickly and efficiently.

"Obi-Wan I know what you are thinking," Qui-Gon said heavily as he watched the young boy bustle around their kitchen. He had felt the glimmers of anger and indignation Obi-Wan had felt at the Council's words and knew he had some ruffled feathers to soothe. Even if the Council was right, annoying as that was.

"Really Master?"

Qui-Gon frowned at the tone of voice and watched as Obi-Wan mumbled an apology. "Do not take the Council's words to heart Obi-Wan. I'm sure they were not belittling your experience Padawan. But this is the first time you will experience trade negotiations between a big galactic corporation and a planetary government. It will be good experience for you and for Padawan Ven," Qui-Gon continued. "You must also get used to working with groups of Jedi. In the future we are more than likely to be teamed with other Jedi for missions. Think of this as killing two birds with one proverbial stone."

Obi-Wan sighed. His Master was right- as annoying as that was.

"And technically Padawan, you _are_ a young padawan. You have more experience than many older padawans. Sometimes I forget you are only fourteen Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon rubbed a hand over his face. "You've been through so much already."

"I'm nearly fifteen Master," Obi-Wan shot back, this time with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I best be finding a rock for your birthday then," Qui-Gon grinned at the look of outrage on his young charge's face. "Let's just eat and then pack for tomorrow. We have an early start in the morning." He moved to the table, helping Obi-Wan with the plates and food. They sat together, eating in a companionable silence that had not been present when they had first entered their quarters after the Council meeting.

* * *

**It's a little short and I'm not sure about the title for the story yet but this first chapter is really just setting the scene. The real action begins in chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed this and are looking forward to more. Not writing for a few months has left me feeling a little out of joint writing this- so I hope it's ok!**

**Please review and let me know what you think :) I appreciate everyone taking time to send a review!**

**AldabaranFox**


End file.
